


The Memories I Never Can Escape

by shutupheather



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Chaptered, Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley Whump, Hospitals, M/M, Married Couple, Memory Loss, Mentioned firefam - Freeform, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupheather/pseuds/shutupheather
Summary: "A wedding band. Upon further inspection, he realized it was a perfect match to the wedding band sitting on his own left ring finger.This wasn’t just a strange man, keeping Buck company. This was his husband."ORBuck loses his memory, but his husband is there to guide him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 331
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really like this fic and where it's headed! Stay tuned for more chapters!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Title is from 'Amnesia' by 5SOS

~Buck POV~

A constant beeping noise. A sterile smell of disinfectant. A dry mouth. A warm presence in his right hand. 

These were the things Buck woke up to today. As he peeled his eyes open, for what felt like the very first time, he was met by the stale lighting of an unfamiliar hospital room. To his left there was an abundance of bouquets, teddy bears, and get well soon cards. What happened, he wondered. He couldn’t remember how he got here. 

He then rolled his head to scope out the other side of the room. Much to his surprise, Buck was greeted with a sleeping man, clad in what looked like a firefighter’s uniform. The fireman looked disheveled, there was soot and dirt all over his clothes and face. This guy must have just gotten off of work. Despite the mess, he looked almost serene sitting in the hospital chair, getting some probably well-deserved rest. Whoever it was, must be someone important if he left his job to come visit without even a change of clothes. His eyes travelled over the man’s toned arms and down to where their hands were interlocked. That’s when he saw it. 

A wedding band. Upon further inspection, he realized it was a perfect match to the wedding band sitting on his own left ring finger. 

This wasn’t just a strange man, keeping Buck company. This was his husband. He was married. He had pledged his everlasting love to this man and yet couldn’t recognize him. They probably shared a home, a life, and still, nothing in Buck’s brain registered his identity. 

Tears slowly began to cascade down his cheeks at the mere thought, but as he lifted his hand to wipe his face, the man next to him stirred. A sniffle from Buck must have triggered something inside of him, causing him to bolt straight up in the hospital chair. 

The man stared at him wildly, like he couldn’t comprehend that Buck was awake, and for just a moment Buck got lost in those pools of melted chocolate of his.

“Buck,” he said with hushed surprise. “Oh my god, you’re awake.” The man’s worried face dissipated into one of such relief, Buck decided to hold his tongue about his current state of memory for just a bit longer. Whoever this man was, deserved a moment of true peace. 

-

Buck was currently being poked and prodded by a couple members of the medical staff. He must have been through a great ordeal because they too seemed almost surprised at his alertness. They determined that he was suffering from some sort of amnesia, the severity of it remained unknown at this point. They hoped it was temporary, but as of now, it was hard to say. 

He still hadn’t had the chance to actually talk to the man he found at his bedside yet, as he was ushered away once the doctors saw that Buck woke up. He didn’t even know the man’s name. 

Eventually, there was one nurse in his room remaining. On her way out, she asked, “Would you like me to get someone to sit with you, while they run your labs?”

“Um, that man that was in my room before? I think he might have been… my husband? I’m sorry, I - I don’t remember exactly who it was,” Buck said unsurely. 

“Of course dear. I know who you’re talking about. He’s been here everyday,” she affirmed with a smile, slipping into the hallway. 

Wow, Buck thought. He had been in the hospital for god knows how long, suffering from god knows what, and still, this man… his  _ husband _ … was still waiting for him. He had someone who loved him so much, that they would fall asleep in a plastic chair just to be near him. Their relationship must be something special.

His thoughts were cut short, when the man from earlier walked in. His face looked sadder than it did when he first woke up. That brief moment of peace was long gone. 

“So…” he muttered, easing his way into the room, finding the plastic chair he not so long ago abandoned. “The doctors filled me in on your ‘developing condition’... They said you might not remember some things…” he looked down at his hands, spinning the gold band on his ring finger around. He looked back at Buck, sheepishly, “Be honest, I won’t get mad… do you remember me?” There was a hesitance in his voice, as if he was just as afraid of the answer as Buck was to give it. 

Buck locked his gaze with the man in front of him and slightly shook his head. He wanted to remember. He  _ desperately _ wanted to remember. But he  _ couldn’t _ . Frustration and heartache bubbled inside of him until he couldn’t take it anymore. A sob ripped through his body. Tears flooded his face. 

“I’m so sorry,” he choked out between gasps. 

He felt strong hands around him in an instant. The man was holding him. He cradled Buck’s head with one hand and rubbed soothing circles on his back with the other. In his arms, Buck felt a surge of safety and protection. 

The man peeled away from Buck as he settled down, tears staining both of their faces. As he got a closer look, he had to admit it, his alleged husband was quite handsome. He had hair that looked incredibly soft, warm tan skin, and eyes made of amber that Buck could admire for hours. 

“Well…” the man took a sobering breath. “I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Eddie.” 

_ Eddie. _ Buck liked it. “ … Is that short for Eduardo?”

Eddie chuckled lightly at that. Buck wanted to bottle that sound up and keep it forever. 

“You said that the  _ first _ time we met,” Eddie said, a smile finally working its way onto his face. Smiles look good on him. “It’s actually, Edmundo. Edmundo Diaz.”

_ Edmundo Diaz. _ “I like that even better.”

“Glad to see you haven’t lost your charm,” he smirked. 

Buck laughed at that. This man- Eddie- was easy to talk to. He could see how he had fallen in love with him. 

“Um… you mind filling me in on a few things?” Buck said with another light chuckle. 

Eddie moved until he was across from Buck, sitting cross-legged on the bed. “I don’t even know where to start,” Eddie sighed. “How about you ask me some questions and I’ll answer. And of course fill in any need-to-know details.”

“Okay. Hope you don’t have anywhere to be. There’s a lot I want to know.”

Eddie gave that ethereal, and trusting smile again. “There’s a lot I want to tell you, Evan.”

“Evan?”

Eddie’s face dropped. “You don’t kno-”

“Kidding! I’m kidding! That’s like, the only thing I  _ do  _ know.”

Eddie sat there, shaking his head with a laugh, “And to think, I thought you’d be a different person when you woke up.” His face grew more tender, “I know to you it’s kind of like we just met, but I have to say, I’ve missed you so much.”

They shared a soft look. Something within Buck told him that everything was going to be okay. With Eddie by his side, he could make it through this, and hopefully, remember again.

-

They started with how Buck ended up in the hospital in the first place. Apparently he worked as a firefighter at the same station as Eddie. That in itself seemed crazy to him. He was trying to vent the roof of a house, when something happened, and the fire within exploded and threw Buck onto the pavement below. The way his head had landed was most likely the reason for his memory loss. 

“We were all so nervous. You were out for a couple days,” Eddie added. 

“...Who’s ‘ _ we _ ’?” Buck questioned. 

Eddie’s eyes lit up. “Who  _ isn’t _ ‘we’. I mean look at all your flowers and everything. Everyone in your life loves you Buck.”

He had people who loved him. The thought of that, for some reason, warmed his heart. “Who are… I don’t know how to phrase this… the most important, I guess?”

Eddie nodded. “Well,  _ me _ , obviously, but I think you know that,” he said, raising his left hand, the light catching the ring on his finger. “Um, we also, uh… have a kid together. A son,” Eddie nervously swallowed, trying to read Buck’s reaction. 

Buck started to tear up. He had a son. He was a father. He and Eddie had a family together. 

“Really? Tell me more about him, please.” Buck couldn’t help the smile starting on his lips. 

“His name is Christopher. He’s nine. And um… he has cerebral palsy. It’s a-a condition that makes it harder for him to move his muscles and stuff. Um, he uses crutches when he walks.” Eddie could probably see the worry on his face because he quickly added, “But he’s the most determined, amazing kid you’ll ever meet. He’s great at school, loves dinosaurs and superheroes, he even started taking surf lessons.”

“ _ Wow.  _ He sounds… amazing.”

“He is,” Eddie said with a smile. “I’ll bring him by later to see you, that is… if you’re ready?”

“Of course I’m ready. He’s my son,” Buck said matter-of-factly.

“Ok,” said Eddie, placing a hand on Buck’s knee. “Here I have a picture of the two of you…” He pulls out his phone, and sure enough his lock screen is a picture of Buck in his uniform crouched down next to a young boy, wearing a firefighter turn-out jacket several sizes too big for him. They were wearing matching smiles, the ones that reach your eyes and crinkle your nose. 

“He’s adorable. I can’t wait to see him in person.”

“And you will,” Eddie promised. “But first, let me give you a run down on the rest of the team, as I’m sure they’re eager to get to see you,” there’s that smile again.

Eddie went on to explain how Buck had a sister, Maddie, with whom he had a close relationship with. She was dating another member of their station, Howie. There was also Hen, another paramedic, her wife Karen, and their kids. And of course, their captain, Bobby. Bobby was married to Athena, a member of the LAPD. Eddie happened to mention the special bond Buck and Bobby apparently shared, one that border lined father-son territory. 

  
It was a lot to take in all at once, but to be honest, he wasn’t nervous or afraid by any of it. It all felt  _ right _ . The thought of having such a wide and caring support system to help him through all of this made things feel… easier. He might not have all of his memories at the moment, but he was sure that this team, this  _ family _ , would be there every step of the way to lend a helping hand. He knew that with aid and encouragement of this magnitude, he would remember in no time. 


	2. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … How did you know that he was Chimney?”
> 
> “You told me… didn’t you?” Buck asked, raising an eyebrow. 
> 
> “I didn’t. No, I told you his name was Howie…. Buck, you- you remembered!”
> 
> OR
> 
> Visitors help Buck regain more memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading! There will be one more chapter to this story ;)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

~Eddie POV~

Buck woke up. His husband was back, yet at the same time, he was still gone. He couldn’t remember anything. Not Eddie. Not Chris. Not his job. Nothing. 

Eddie had just spent the last hour telling Buck every little detail of his life he could. It was a lot of information to take in, so Eddie left Buck to rest for a moment. As soon as he stepped out of the room, Eddie crumpled. He sank against the wall until he was seated on the floor, his head in his hands. 

It’s hard. When one of the people you love most in the world doesn’t recognize you? It’s hard. You have to stay strong for them. You have to pretend like everything's fine, because you’re not the one laying in a hospital bed. But in the end, who’s strong for you? Who’s there for  _ you,  _ to tell  _ you _ everything will be okay. ‘Would everything be okay?’, Eddie thought. There comes a time when a person has to break. And this was Eddie’s time. 

In the midst of his lament, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It wasn’t until the owner of the hand sat next to him, that Eddie finally found the courage to lift his head. He met the gaze of none other than his captain. Bobby always seemed to be there when a member of the team faltered. He was always there to pick up their pieces. And for that, Eddie was so grateful. He felt his face contort as another sob threatened to break the surface. Bobby shushed him with a hug, like Eddie had just done with Buck moments ago. 

“You’re not alone,” Bobby whispered. He didn’t know how desperately he needed to hear this. “The team is here for you  _ and  _ Buck. We’re here for both of you. You’re both going through something, and we’re here.”

After another moment, Eddie pulled away from the other man. Using his shirt to wipe the tears from his face, he let out a muffled, “I’m sorry. I’m a complete mess right now.”

“Don’t apologize. You are completely entitled to feeling this way. Any one of us would be the same way in your situation,” Bobby reassured him. 

“I know, it’s just… I don’t know. I feel like I need to be strong right now. For him.”

“And you’re right. He has no memory of his life, and that’s  _ terrifying _ . We have to support him right now. But that doesn’t mean you’re not allowed these moments to let that wall down. You don’t have to be mister tough guy 24/7. And that’s okay. That’s what we’re here for.” Bobby said, making sure Eddie was listening to every word he was saying. 

Eddie felt a bit calmer now, Bobby had that effect on people. “Thank you, Cap. For everything.”

“No need to thank me, it’s what family does,” Bobby smiled. “Now, how about we get the team in there with our boy, take the pressure off of you a bit.”

-

When Eddie made it back to Buck’s room, he was looking more well rested. Those baby blues were starting to get their sparkle back. Hopefully, by meeting more people, he might get some of his memory back as well. Eddie was nothing if not hopeful. 

“Hey,” he said as he poked his head in the door. “You think you’re up for some company?”

Buck perked up even more, “Yeah! Let’s do this.”

Eddie entered, ushering the others to follow. He took his place by Buck’s bedside as the others filed into the small room. It was a bit cramped but they couldn’t leave anyone out. They did things together, as a family.

“Okay, before any of you say anything, I want to see if I can put together who’s who based on Eddie’s description earlier.” The crew laughed at that, typical Buck behavior. Things like this fueled Eddie’s hope for a speedy recovery. 

“So we’ve got…” Buck had his thinking face on. “Hen and her wife Karen? Right?” They nodded with smiles. “Great! Okay…” he turned towards the captain. “No offence, but you seem a bit older… so I’m gonna go out on a limb and say your Bobby, which makes you Athena!” The couple laughed and nodded. “So by process of elimination… that leaves my sister, Maddie, and… oh my god… I’m blanking…”

“Of course, the one person he truly forgets is  _ me, _ ” Chimney said dramatically, Maddie hitting his arm in response.

“Chimney!” Buck shouted. “How could I forget!” The group clapped at his guessing game, while Eddie just stared at him with his mouth open. 

Buck turned to him, “What, you didn’t think I could do it? It was pretty easy, I mean you gave me the run-down on everyone already.”

“No. No it’s not that… How did you know that he was Chimney?”

“Hey! This isn’t a face people tend to let slip their mind,” Chim feigned offence. 

“You told me… didn’t you?” Buck asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t. No, I told you his name was  _ Howie _ …. Buck, you- you remembered!”

Buck’s hand flew to his mouth in surprise. The team all turned to each other, grinning like idiots. This was just the tip of the iceberg.

“No way! Ask me something else! Ask me something else!” Buck beamed, earning another round of chuckles from their family.

“Easy there tiger… alright, uh, what was one of the crazy Halloween calls from this year?” Bobby questioned. 

Buck made a face. “Um… I don’t know… Ask me something else. Like, something important.”

Eddie took a deep breath. “Okay, something important?” Buck nodded. “… What day is our wedding anniversary?” 

The room grew silent as Buck thought it over. The gears slowly turning in that beautiful head of his. Eddie patiently awaited his response. 

“Um…” And then, like something magically clicked into place, his face lit up as he said, “May 27th! Final answer! … Is that right?”

Eddie couldn’t contain the smile plastering his face. “That’s right,” he said as he intertwined their hands. 

-

The group continued chatting, reminiscing, quizzing Buck on his own life, for a while longer. The only reason they stopped was because a nurse came in to notify the bunch that visiting hours were over. They all exchanged a quick hug with Buck before heading home for the evening. 

Once everyone left, a doctor came in to notify the two men about the results of Buck’s various scans and labs. According to the woman, everything seemed to be healing nicely and that Buck should be cleared for discharge the following day. 

This of course was music to Eddie’s ears. Taking Buck home meant exposure to more photographs, souvenirs, furniture, all of which held memories. Like the couch in the living room where Eddie proposed to Buck all those nights ago. Or the framed pictures of their little family at the Redwood Forest. Or even the pink sweater Buck loved so much, sitting in the top drawer of their dresser. 

But most importantly, this meant that Buck and Christopher finally got to have their reunion. Chris had been staying with his abuela for the past few days, so Eddie could stay at the hospital, just in case anything bad happened. God forbid, Eddie thought to himself. 

The plan was for Eddie to pick up Christopher tonight. That way they could both ready the house for Buck’s arrival. They would then both be there to pick Buck up from the hospital, meaning they could go home as a family. 

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” 

“To finally leave the hospital or ‘re-meet’ my son,” Buck chortled. “... I’m so excited! I wish it was tomorrow  _ now. _ ”

It was Eddie’s turn to laugh now. “Okay, okay. It’s uh, about time I head out then. We’ll be here bright and early to pick you up. Get some rest. I love you,” Eddie let that last part slip out, not sure how Buck would feel about it, given the fact that he  _ was _ a stranger to him just a few days prior. 

Buck just smiled in return and said, “I know it’s a weird situation right now, between us, but… I love you too. I know I do.”

Eddie’s heart felt lighter on the drive home that night. He loved him. 

-

Eddie woke up the next morning to his son bouncing on his bed. Someone must be excited.

“Wake up dad! Wake up! We have to go get Papa!” Chris cheered, the bouncing starting to cease. Even though they weren’t related by blood, everyday, Eddie saw more and more similarities between Chris and Buck’s personality. They both could light up a room with their levels of enthusiasm. 

“I’m up mijo! How about we get ready and eat breakfast, then we can get Papa?” Eddie reasoned with his son. 

Chris pondered it for a moment before nodding with a grin. He slipped off the bed and headed towards his own room to get dressed. 

Eddie fell back on his pillows for a second, before turning to the, currently empty, right side of the bed. He let out a sigh. Tonight his husband would finally be back, where he belonged, right beside him. They could finally get their life back on track. With that, Eddie got out of bed and began his morning routine. Chris wasn’t the only one who was excited.

-

As the Diaz boys approached Buck’s room, Eddie noticed he was already up and ready to go. He had his back turned to them, examining some of the floral arrangements still in his room. 

Eddie knocked on the doorframe, his other hand making sure Chris was still beside him. “Hey,” he said, Buck turning to him with that classic Buck smile. “There’s someone very important here to see you,” he added, revealing Chris at his side. 

Buck’s smile grew even wider, if possible, and kneeled down to Chris’s height, “Hey superman. I missed you.” Eddie’s heart skipped a beat at the nickname, another thing Buck remembered on his own.

“Papa!” Chris exclaimed, making his way towards the other man. The two enveloped each other in a tight hug. Eddie watched them for a minute, his eyes filling with happy tears. The same kind of tears he could see brimming in Buck’s eyes. His husband took one arm away from Chris and outstretched towards Eddie. The three of them, all filled with love and contentment, held on to each other. Nothing could ever keep them apart. Not a tsunami. Not a cut line. Not even amnesia. 

“Let’s go home,” Buck mumbled, pressing a kiss to Chris’s hair and then a matching one to Eddie’s. 

Everything was going to be okay, Eddie thought for the first time in days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: @118hasmyback
> 
> (Feel free to follow me, submit prompts, etc.!)


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you just love that picture?” Eddie said, snapping Buck out of his daze. 
> 
> “I- I remember this…” Buck whispered. 
> 
> Eddie, now making his way to sit next to him, “Tell me what you remember.”
> 
> OR
> 
> Buck finally comes home from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading this series! This is the last chapter.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)

~Buck POV~

They were about five minutes into the car ride home from the hospital, when Buck felt something on his leg. He looked down, noticing that Eddie had placed his hand on his thigh. The action was something so minor, but made Buck feel warm all over. He must have been staring at Eddie a little too long because the man quietly removed his hand.

“I’m sorry… force of habit,” Eddie muttered, both hands now on the wheel. 

“It’s okay,” Buck said honestly. “I like it…”

“Really? It’s not weird…?” he questioned, taking a quick glance at Buck.

“It’s not weird. We  _ are  _ married after all,” Buck chortled.

“Just, making sure you’re comfortable…” Eddie replied, timidly reaching his hand back over to his husband’s leg. 

After another few seconds, the awkwardness receded. Conversation flowed into the topic of Christopher’s time at Abuela’s. That boy sure knew how to talk.

It was in this moment that Buck took a minute to really appreciate what was happening. He was in the front seat of a truck, seated next to his  _ husband _ . Not to mention, the absolute ray of sunshine sitting in their backseat. Their family had just been through great trial and tribulation, and they were coming out on top. Buck was starting to get his memory back and Eddie was visibly relaxing more and more by the second. Buck couldn’t wait to officially be home.

-

Stepping through the front door of their home, felt like finally scratching an itch in a hard to reach area. It felt like putting the last few puzzle pieces into place. Buck just stood in the entryway, taking everything in. Every photo on the walls, every book on the shelf, every cushion on the couch. 

Eddie took Chris to his room to set up his legos so they could play after Buck got acclimated. Once Buck was on his own, he felt like he switched to autopilot. His legs carried him from the front door, past the kitchen, past the living room, and to the end of the hall. There he stood at a familiar door. He opened it to reveal the main bedroom. 

He started his examination of the room in the closet. He sifted through countless uniforms and LAFD branded t-shirts. His fingers ghosting over the soft flannels that smelled faintly of the man in the other room. He even thought he recognized a few articles of clothing in the nearby dresser, a certain pink sweater especially caught his eye. 

He walked in the direction of the bed next, feeling the plush comforter as he passed. Ultimately, he opted for a seat on the right side, eyeing the nightstand thoughtfully. He took inventory of the alarm clock, chapstick, and various other items accruing there. There was also a framed picture that Buck took interest in. He took the photo in his hands, studying it carefully. 

It was a photograph from his and Eddie’s wedding. They were wearing matching black tuxedos, each adorned with a bow tie of a varying shade of red. The two men were holding each other close, getting lost in each other’s eyes. They looked so happy. 

“Don’t you just love that picture?” Eddie said, snapping Buck out of his daze. 

“I- I remember this…” Buck whispered. 

Eddie, now making his way to sit next to him, “Tell me what you remember.”

“ … This was taken during our first dance. I remember, uh, we thought of choreographing it, because we both have two left feet,” they both laughed at that. “But we decided in the end to just live in the moment. And I’m so glad we did, I mean, look at us. We’re so happy.”

Eddie placed an arm around his shoulder, “That was one of the best days of my life.”

Buck turned his face towards him, his voice coming out as a hush whisper as he said, “I love you. And I mean that with  _ every _ fiber of my being. I love you Edmundo Diaz.”

A slight blush crept onto the other man’s cheeks. “I love you too, Evan Diaz.”

Buck had been waiting for the right time to ask this next question, deciding that the time was now, he said, “This feels weird to ask, but I feel like with our current situation, I should… can I, um… can I kiss you, Eddie? I totally get it if you want to wait but I just feel like this is ri-” Buck’s nervous rambling was cut-off by a pair of lips on his own.

Nothing could have prepared him for how this kiss made him feel. He was almost as though he was feeling every emotion at once. It was a gentle and loving kiss, that the longer it lasted, the more Buck remembered about his partner. For instance, he could taste the toothpaste Eddie had used that morning. It brought him back to the beginning of their relationship when he first started staying at Eddie’s house, they had a debate about whether cinnamon or mint flavor was better. They were standing in the middle of the dental hygiene aisle. Eddie preferred cinnamon, but bought Buck his own tube of mint anyways. The little things like that were what drove Buck absolutely wild about his husband. He may look like this brooding fireman on the outside, but deep down he was a huge softie who would bend over backwards for his family.

They finally broke apart for air. Ocean blue eyes melting into ones of glowing copper. Their foreheads rested against each other. Both of them, taking this time to just exist in this moment. This moment of love. This moment of remembering. This moment of togetherness. 

-

It had been a few months or so since Buck was discharged from the hospital. Everything was almost back to how it was. 

Buck had been reinstated at the station and was allowed to return to work. It felt great to be able to do his job again. Saving peoples’ lives and being around his family all day helped make Buck feel like himself again. Now he knew not just who he  _ was _ , but who he  _ is.  _

He and Eddie finally began being more intimate with each other. They didn’t want to rush into anything, making sure they were both comfortable every step of the way. Just getting used to sharing a bed with another person took Buck a little longer than he liked to admit. Eddie was okay with taking things slow, another reason Buck was in love with him. He was never selfish, never got annoyed. He was just always  _ there _ . And that’s what mattered most, to both of them. Just having the other man close to them is what they needed. In the end, they were able to build back up that feeling of trust and vulnerability, giving in to each other’s urges. Buck had to say, it was worth the wait. 

The doctor told Buck that she was happy with the progress that he was making. He was remembering past events at an exceptional rate. All of his scans came back normal, everything healing nicely. She told him that he wouldn’t have to come back until his next check-up, which was in another several months. Hopefully he wouldn’t see her sooner, but as he recalls, he’s not the most  _ graceful _ fireman out there. 

To celebrate his bill of good health, the team was gathering tonight to have a family dinner at the Grant-Nash household. It’s been a while since their last get-together, probably since the last person recovered from whatever injury. 

-

It was about six o’clock when the Diaz boys pulled up to their Captain’s house. Just as they were about to knock, the front door swung open. 

“I know you boys were not just about to knock. Family can just walk right in,” Athena said, waving the group inside. She let Chris know where the other kids were so he could play with them. 

The adults sat in the living room chatting away, while Bobby put the finishing touches on their dinner. With how much this group is around each other, it amazes Buck that they still have anything to talk about. But they do. 

The team started talking about the various calls they encountered over the week. They were always trying to show off to their partners. Their partners who are so used to their stories of heroics that they’ve become a bit numb to all the stunts they pull, but they’d never say that out loud. 

Buck was pulled out of his thoughts when Chim brought him into the conversation, “Hey Buck, you remember how you pulled that lady out of her car this week?”

In retrospect, the joke Buck was about to make was in poor taste, but he couldn’t help himself, “How I  _ what? _ ” 

Chim shared a nervous glance with the other worried faces in the room. Eddie, who was sitting next to him, put a hand on his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. 

“Babe… are you feeling okay?” his husband asked.

“Gotcha!” everyone groaned, the hand on his shoulder shoved him to the side. “You guys should have seen your faces! Of course I remember! Red sweater, name was Cynthia, driving a Honda Civic with dice in the mirror.” 

“There’s the Buck we know and love,” Bobby began, entering from the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready.”

They all eagerly paraded into the dining room. As they sat around the table, Buck took a good look around. This was his chosen family. Every one of them loved and supported the other. Eddie glanced over at Buck, probably noticing how full of thoughts his head was, and placed a quick peck to his cheek. 

Buck had been through something traumatic, but with them around, he never once felt alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr:
> 
> @118hasmyback


End file.
